Kublai Khan
Kublai Khan 'is the leader and emperor of the Mongolian Empire. He is often reffered to as 'Devil' by those loyal to the Song Dynasty. He is the grandson of Genghis Khan and his successor. He is faced with tough decisions including the future of China and the dishonesty and betrayal of his own men and family. Appearance and Character Kublai is a big man, though he is not morbidly obese. This is likely from his royal lifestyle and eating habits. He is also shown suffering from gout. He bears a beard and long, somewhat braided hair. The sides of the top of his head are shaved, giving him a mohawk. At first, Kublai seems to be a cruel and intimidating man, but as the series goes on, he proves to be a forgiving and generous ruler, with the fear of not being able to live up to the standards expected of a descendant of the great Genghis Khan. He fears that once he's gone, his son will be challenged for the status of Khan. Biography Early Life The only thing we know about Kublai's early life as of now is that he was out for so long on a hunt, his family believed him to dead (6 days). When he returned, his mother was so angry that she made him do womanly tasks with the other girls. We also know his father drank himself to death behind closed doors, this led Kublai to realize that he had to become the man he wished his father was. Season 1 Relationships '''Marco Polo - '''In the beginning of the series, when Marco Polo is first left by his father with Kublai, he treats Marco with little respect, viewing him more as a captive than a guest. But after some time, Kublai warms to Marco and begins to trust his advice, and use him as a scout with an eye for things most do not see. When Marco accidentally led the Mongol army into a trap at the first siege of Xiangyang, Kublai distanced himself again from Marco, and even sentenced him to death. After Yusuf sacrificed himself for Marco, and Marco's plan that helped in the taking of Xiangyang, Kublai seemed to set aside his bad feelings towards Marco yet again. '''Empress Chabi - '''Of all his wives, Chabi is Kublai's favorite. He has no feelings for his other wives, but holds strong positive feelings for her. He seems to care more about her than himself, this showing when he said he would rather have assassins try for his life instead of his beloved's. '''Prince Jingim - '''Kublai raised Jingim around Chinese culture and influence, having Hundred Eyes teach Jingim in martial arts. He seems to keep Jingim at a distance with his high expectations from him. While it's obvious Kublai loves Jingim (i.e. when he got angry when he learned he had fallen at the second siege of Xianyang), he seems to be rather cold to him, perhaps to strengthen him and prepare him for the challenges he will face as Khan. '''Byamba - '''Despite being his bastard, Kublai cares for Byamba as a normal son, going as far to give him a place at his court. He was one of Kublai's best and favorite warriors. '''Hundred Eyes - '''The relationship between Kublai and Hundred Eyes is an odd one. While he respects his advice and counsel, Kublai seems to be easily angered by Hundred Eyes whenever he disagrees with him, such as whether or not to execute Marco Polo. Appearances All the episodes Quotes " ''I will be the emperor of the world! " ''- Kublai to his court " ''Every corner beneath this blue sky, is OURS for the taking! " ''- Kublai to his brothers army after defeating him in single combat " ''You want Mongolia? Come and take it. " - Kublai to Ariq. "'' I've always been taken by the audacity of Alexander. A great conqueror. There are twenty cities that bear his name, huh?'' I now possess them all." - Kublai to Marco. Trivia - Benedict Wong, almost didn't take the role because he avoids roles where he is chosen due to his asian descent and appearance. Gallery Season 2 '''Episode 7 Lost Crane 8.png Lost Crane 33.png Lost Crane 35.png Episode 8 Whitehorse 7.png Whitehorse 30.png Whitehorse 35.png Whitehorse 36.png Whitehorse 37.png Episode 9 Heirs 4.png Heirs 18.png Heirs 27.png Heirs 28.png Heirs 36.png Heirs 41.png Episode 10 The Fellowship 4.png The Fellowship 9.png The Fellowship 21.png The Fellowship 26.png The Fellowship 32.png The Fellowship 34.png The Fellowship 35.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Mongolian